


All of Me

by SirKris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKris/pseuds/SirKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock accidentally finds out that Molly can play piano...and sing! Now he needs to find out what amazes him most; not knowing a side of her or not knowing how he feels about her.</p><p>Inspired by the song "All of Me" by John Legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was about to pick the lock on Molly’s flat before he realized he actually had brought the key with him this time. He could hear muffled music coming from inside but paid no attention to it as he fiddled with the key.

  
He made a point to open the door cautiously, in case he startled her. What he saw on the other end stopped him in his tracks.

  
The source of music he absentmindedly registered was coming from a keyboard by the window, on which Molly was playing and singing with the most marvelous voice he had ever heard outside a concert hall.

  
Her eyes were closed as her fingers glided over the keys, a dreamy smile playing on her lips as she sang:

  
 _How many times do I have to tell you_  
 _Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_

  
Sherlock’s heart stopped, or at least that’s what it felt like as he looked on. Her hair was up in a messy bun, trails of loose hair falling from the sides. The late afternoon sunlight shone from the window, basking her with a light that gave her an ethereal glow. She was wearing a yellow tank top and bright orange shorts, a style had Sherlock never seen on her before. Her physique was well defined, toned even; he would have drawn up deductions of her lifestyle, dietary and athletic if he wasn’t so distracted by the voice as it carried across the room.

  
 _You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

  
She didn’t seem to have heard him come in for she kept going, blissfully unaware of her stunned audience. It wasn’t until Sherlock unknowingly squeezed the handle, prompting a creak, that she suddenly stopped and looked toward the door.

  
“Oh” she squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed that she had been caught singing to herself. “Sorry I didn’t hear you come in.”

  
“I-di-didn-knowwmuhm” Sherlock slurred out.

  
“What?” Molly gawked at him. She never heard him be anything but articulate before.

  
Sherlock cleared his throat, vaguely gesturing toward the keyboard. “I didn’t know you could play… or sing” he said, not quite looking at her.

  
She looked at the keyboard, then back at him, and her face flushed as she realized that Sherlock had just walked in on.

  
“Uh, no I don’t really play—I took a few lessons as a kid but stopped after my dad got sick you know—” Oh God I’m rambling. “—because of the medical bills and it didn’t feel right…and my voice is just…ordinary” she finished, somewhat lamely. Molly groaned internally, mentally slapping herself. So embarrassing!

  
Sherlock blinked furiously throughout her ramble, still trying to recover from the discovery that Molly could play the piano, and sing!

  
“Um, no it was quite…” beautiful a voice offered in his mind, “nice.”

  
“Oh…thanks” Molly looked down, a little surprised by his compliment.

  
An awkward silence followed after as Sherlock just stared at her with a look Molly couldn’t quite place, having never seen that face before.

  
“So, did you come here for something?” she offered.

  
“No—Yes.” Sherlock shook his head, trying to recall his purpose for coming to her flat. “Yes! I am aware today is your day off but I was hoping you give me access to the lab today as I have a few cultures I would like to observe but—it’s…no longer necessary.”

  
“Okay?” Molly expected Sherlock to leave at that point, but he still stood there staring at her with that face. She rubbed her thighs nervously, suddenly aware how bare her legs were.

  
Sherlock must have caught on to her discomfort for he asked, “So new keyboard? No-” he corrected himself as she was about to respond, “second hand, the faded initials on the side indicate a previous owner—In good condition (given the model) so the owner must have cherished it. A recent purchase, seeing how it wasn’t here when I stopped by a few days ago. Is it from someone you know?”

  
“Yeah” she smiled. Molly still loved to hear him deduce, when he wasn’t insulting people of course. “My friend Meena’s roommate was moving out and didn’t want to keep her keyboard anymore so she thought I would like it since she knows I played for fun. I’m no good or anything, I just learn to play songs I fancy,” she laughed softly. “I was thinking about taking lessons again. Now that I have a keyboard to practice on.”

  
“I could teach you” Sherlock said immediately. He puzzled internally. Well he hadn’t planned on saying that.

  
Molly raised an eyebrow at him. “You play the piano?”

  
“Well no,” he explained. “But it’s fairly simple to master as I am already musically inclined. It shouldn’t take more than a few hours. My ambidexterity and remarkable learning curve helps as well.”

  
Molly smiled shaking her head. “I don’t know if I should be offended or impressed by that.”

  
Sherlock frowned in confusion before he understood. “Oh—I don’t mean—I just meant I could teach you…if you wanted me to.” Sherlock looked down. He could feel his ears heat up. Now it was his turn to groan internally.

  
Molly couldn’t help but grin at his abashed reaction. “Sure, if you want to.”

  
“Right,” Sherlock nodded. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this, but he sat on the couch facing her. “We could start right now but I need to assess your skill level. Could you play what you were playing before?”

  
“Uh, okay.” Slight panic gripped her she realized she would have to play in front of him, but she was flattered that he would want to take time to instruct her so she played the song from the beginning.

  
“Why aren’t you singing?” Sherlock interrupted.

  
“Sing?” she stopped abruptly. “I thought you were only wanted to hear me play.”

  
“Yes, but I’m sure you enjoy playing the song partly because of the lyrics. Furthermore it adds more expression into your playing.” Sherlock explained.

  
Molly wasn’t thoroughly convinced by that logic but complied. At first she sang self-consciously, painfully aware of Sherlock’s presence.

  
 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
 _Drawing me in and you kicking me out_  
 _You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_

  
She regained her confidence as she let herself sink into the music. The words were drawing up her earliest impressions of Sherlock. A faint smile tugged at her lips as she went on.

  
 _What’s going on in that beautiful mind?_  
 _I’m on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be all right_

  
Her voice was loud and clear now. She no longer was aware of Sherlock in the room who was listening intently.

  
 _My head’s underwater but I’m breathing fine_  
 _You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_  
 _‘Cause all of me loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges,_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_

  
Her whole body was into it now, sharpening the marcatos of the phrases.

  
Give your all to me, I’ll give me all to you

  
 _You’re my end and my beginning,_  
 _Even when I lose I’m winning_  
She closed her eyes as she reached her favourite part, pouring everything into the next words.

  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_

  
A shiver ran through Sherlock as she said it. He closed his eyes to take it all in.

  
And you give me all of you, oh

  
Molly took a deep breath before opening her eyes to hear Sherlock’s verdict. She refused to think about how silly she may have looked, getting so lost into the song.

  
Several seconds passed before Sherlock opened his eyes. Her voice was still echoing in his mind. The pointed silence dragged him out of his trance to see a nervous Molly looking at him.

  
“Well?” she asked timidly.

  
“Can you read music?”

  
“Um, not as well as I could,” she admitted. “I learned this song partly by ear and learned the chords I couldn’t catch on YouTube.” She was still waiting for him to say something about her performance.

  
“Right.” He stood up abruptly.

  
“Well we can start with this one then. I’ll modulate it to a different key so you will still have to read the notes to know how to play it, but you can still utilize muscle memory to and boost your confidence a bit before we try different pieces.”

  
He was walking towards the door and it seemed he would leave before he suddenly stopped. Still facing the door he said, “According to your schedule this month, you’re free on weekends. We can have a session every Saturday if that’s alright with you.”

  
“See you then.” He didn’t wait to hear her response before he shut the door behind him, leaving a bewildered Molly in his wake.

* * *

  
Sherlock stormed dramatically into his flat. John was sitting on his chair browsing emails before looking up.

  
“Oh hey, Sherlock. Back so soon? I told you Molly wouldn’t let you bully her into getting to Barts on her day off” John smirked. It immediately fell when Sherlock said nothing. He only sat opposite him with a blank look on his face.

  
“Okay, before you start whining that you’re bored, there are a few interesting cases that came in.” He looked back at the screen. “Like this one Lestrade forwarded to us from a colleague. I think it’s at least a 7; it says a woman sentenced to solidarity in a high security cell was discovered, every bone in her body missing. And there is no evidence that anyone could have done that undetected. Here’s a picture of the crime scene.” John turned the laptop to face Sherlock.

  
“…”

  
John looked at him, puzzled by his silence. “Sherlock? Did you hear me? Dead. No bones.”

  
He didn’t respond, that weird still on his face. It then occurred to John that something might be wrong. “Sherlock are you okay?”

  
He covered his eyes and whispered, “God, she’s so beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2

John knew Sherlock could be morbidly inappropriate when he gets excited over murder cases, but to call a boneless body beautiful was very disturbing. But to give him the benefit of doubt he asked.

  
“What did you say?”

  
“The body” Sherlock explained smoothly. “Beautiful work the murderer did with stitching back the body, really, exquisite needlework. You can barely make the marks out.”

  
John he shook his head. He wasn’t buying it. “Sherlock. You did not just call this boneless body beautiful.”

  
“Of course I did, what else would I mean,” Sherlock said too quickly. John narrowed his eyes at him as he tried to figure it out.

  
“No,” he continued slowly. “That’s not what you meant. You forget, I’m married to Mary and now I can kind of tell when you’re fibbing.”

  
Sherlock scoffed at his words but said nothing as he got up to play a familiar melody on his violin.

  
If catching Sherlock lying wasn’t amazing enough, the song he was playing most certainly did it for John.

  
“Are you playing ‘All of Me’” John marveled. “Wow, so you listen to the radio now?”

  
“Why, is it a popular song?” Sherlock asked, still playing the tune.

  
“That’s an understatement. It’s been on the top charts for months! Mary absolutely loves it” John chuckled fondly at the thought of his wife. “She almost wanted to get married again just so we could dance to it for the reception.”

  
Sherlock stopped playing so abruptly that John thought he got offended.

  
“Not that she didn’t like your composition—”

  
“Did you know that Molly could sing?”

  
“—she framed the sheet music for it and everything, wait what?”

  
“Molly,” he repeated impatiently, “singing?”

  
“Oh that, yeah I did. But how—” John grinned slyly. He had connected the dots.

  
“Is that what you meant before? The ‘she’s so beautiful’ bit?”

  
That earned a bit of spluttering from Sherlock, “She’s—no—it’s just her voice was, above average.” He was scratching the back of his head nervously before he realized something and pointed it at John.

  
“Wait, how do you know she can sing?”

  
John just shrugged. “She’s invited us to attend some of her choir’s concerts. She’s part of the Barts Choir you know.”

  
“ 'Us'?”

  
“Yeah, Mary, me, Mrs Hudson, Greg.”

  
Greg!? Is she dating someone already? Sherlock couldn’t understand why but the thought made his chest constrict in panic.

  
John must have noticed his confusion for he clarified. “As in Lestrade.”

  
“Oh.” He relaxed at that. “Why didn’t any of you invite me before?” he asked, feeling a bit hurt by the exclusion.

  
“Well we didn’t think it was your kind of scene I guess.”

  
“Well that was presumptuous of you all.” He was now pouting at John.

  
“Sherlock, you only play your violin to help you think so you can _solve crimes_. Excuse us if we didn’t think you had no palette for the art of music. Speaking of which, why were you playing that song earlier? It doesn’t exactly fit your usual style.”

  
“Molly was performing it earlier in her flat.” He tried to say it as indifferently as he could but John caught on.

  
“Oh so that’s what brought on the ‘God she’s so beautiful’ huh?” He couldn’t help mimicking Sherlock as he said so. “Sherlock, are you blushing?”

  
“No, it’s the coat and Belstaff,” he explained lamely as he began to undress.

  
“Yeah,” John nodded seriously, “and I’m sure you didn’t forget to take them off because a certain pathologist left you a bit love struck.”

  
Sherlock’s reaction drove John into howls of laughter. The consulting detective had frozen in the middle of tugging his scarf off at John’s words. His normally pale complexion was now flushed red with embarrassment.

  
A full minute passed as John failed to control himself. He didn’t even realize Sherlock had left until he heard the resounding slam of the bedroom door.

  
 _Oh, great. Now he’s going to be sulking for the rest of the day_. John sighed sadly at the lost opportunity. He would just have to badger the story out of Sherlock tomorrow.

  
A few giggles escaped from him as he grabbed his jacket to leave. At least he and Mary will have something to speculate over tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock waited until he was sure John wouldn’t be coming back before he stepped out of his bedroom. He was still flustered by John’s teasing jab, but it wast the teasing that really bothered him; it was the implication of his words, and what they might mean for him:

  
‘because a certain pathologist left you love struck’

  
Love struck.

  
It implied the mental and physical symptoms of falling in love, often in a rapid and instantaneous moment. But was he though? With Molly Hooper? And if he was, was it because of her performance, particularly her voice, or just the discovery of a side of her he never noticed before?

  
He picked up the violin and played the scales to help clear his head. Eventually he settled on an accompaniment of the song that echoed through the halls of his Mind Palace. Her voice soon followed as he reflected on the lyrics she sang.

  
_How many times do I have to tell you_   
_Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_

  
Sherlock closed his eyes as he descended into his mnemonic creation and explored her wing. There he tucked away every memory, thought, and reminder of his pathologist. It had tripled in size after spending a month at her flat before he set out to take down Moriarty’s web. The halls worn and familiar from the countless nights when he visited them while he suffered in some godforsaken part of the world. It was a coping mechanism then, visiting her wing.

  
_You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_   
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

  
His curiosity in the woman was initially brought on by the remarkable event in her faith and unconditional trust she had in helping him survive the Reichenback Fall. At first it was a mental exercise, in which he registered every odd habit he could observe.

  
Whether it was the cocoon of bed sheets she wrapped around herself; the crazy bed hair she sported every morning; the adorable scorn she had on her face in the morning before having her first cup of coffee; her pursed lips when she’s trying to control her irritation of his childish whims.

  
What would I do without your smart mouth?

  
_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_   
_You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_

  
Her stuffy red nose after sobbing over the tragic movies she insists on watching; even her uncoordinated dancing in the kitchen when she thought him asleep was all recorded in there;

  
_What’s going on in that beautiful mind?_   
_I’m on your magical mystery ride_   
_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be all right_

  
the sparkle in her eye when she won one of their witty banters; the thoughtful gazes she gave the window, that even he couldn’t deduce.

  
_My head’s underwater but I’m breathing fine_   
_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

  
Sherlock turned a corner to where he stored the more unpleasant memories.

  
_‘Cause all of me loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges,_   
_All your perfect imperfections_

  
Every insecure face she had after hearing one of his inconsiderate deductions of her physical attributes; the humiliating Christmas party when his jealous misunderstanding made fun of her intentions; her frustration and disappointment when he relapsed for the case; her anger when he rudely expressed his thanks for her broken engagement.

  
_Give your all to me, I’ll give me all to you_   
_You’re my end and my beginning,_   
_Even when I lose I’m winning_

  
Sherlock lived through every recollection as her voice sang the melody again, and again. At some point Mind Palace Molly was escorting him through it all. It was then that he realized he had stopped visiting her after discovering her engagement; he now knew it was his way of keeping her at an appropriate distance.

  
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you,_

  
The night passed and morning arose. Sherlock was still playing when Mrs. Hudson walked in to give him his morning tea.

  
“Sherlock, have you been playing all night?”

  
He nodded, silently caught off guard by how much time had passed; he wouldn’t have believed it if the raw blisters on his fingers didn’t prove otherwise.  
Mrs. Hudson tutted as he poured a cup for him. “You poor dear. Something must have been bothering you terribly.”

  
She hugged the tray as she watched Sherlock take a delicate sip from the cup.

  
“Did you figure it out?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
Mrs. Hudson nodded towards the violin. “What you were thinking so hard about?”

  
Sherlock stared at the instrument thoughtfully before smiling back at her.

  
‘Yes, Mrs. Hudson. I believe I did.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of my ‘All of Me’ story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it ended well :)

Sherlock looked up impatiently at the clock.

  
6:30 am.

  
It had been half an hour since Mrs. Hudson had dropped off the tea. Since then he had already looked up the entire song and had finished writing down the modulated piano accompaniment.

  
It was still too early to go see Molly though. Well, he could, but he was almost certain she wouldn’t be awake for another 5 hours; and Sherlock would prefer her to be tolerant if he wished to…confess.

  
He didn’t even think the word aloud and he could feel his face heating up. How was he going to explain anything to her?

  
Sherlock ruffled his hair in frustration and stared and the sheet music. He should at least make sure he had a good reason to go see her. With that thought, he quickly re-wrote some harmonies, adding notes in the most ineligible handwriting he could muster. He lifted up the sheets to stare at his work; that should be enough to require a meeting to explain the scribbles. As he nodded approvingly at his idea, he realized he still wanted to somehow express how he felt about her to her.

  
Another half hour passed before he finally decided. Sherlock took out another sheet of paper and wrote furiously.

 

* * *

 

  
Molly regretted sleeping in. She now felt grumpier than she normally would have in the morning.

  
“Coffee” she groaned as she made her way to the kitchen to brew a pot.

  
She didn’t notice the envelope under her doorstep until after she had taken a shower and was about to grab a bookshelf for some light reading. Molly frowned at the letter as she tried to understand how she could receive mail on a Sunday, and at her doorstep no less.

  
Might as well open it, she thought as she went to pick it up. The envelope was titled ‘To Molly’ in elegant loops. A small piece of paper fell out when she tried to remove the contents. She picked it up and realized it was a note from—

  
“Sherlock” she smiled as she read:

 

 

  
_Hello Molly,_

  
_I realize our next lesson doesn’t begin until next weekend. However, I was bored last night and had some time to think about how to change up this piece for you last night. I thought to stop by this morning to explain my notes until I realized you would be sleeping in today. If you like me to, I could stop by later tonight, maybe have dinner there while we talk. I can bring takeout from Angelos._

  
_Pardon all the modifications; I may have gotten carried away._

  
_Good Morning._

  
_Sherlock Holmes_

 

 

  
Molly pulled out to look at the notes on the sheet music he referred to. Sure enough it was full of scribbles written in what could only be chicken scratch. She squinted to read and though she couldn’t understand most of it, they seemed to be piano fingering suggestions, dynamics, and optional left hand arrangements.

  
Molly was touched by the effort he made, even though he claimed to have done it out of boredom. She still wasn’t sure why he was being helpful but had long decided to just enjoy it.

  
Molly was about to try the music when she realized there was an extra sheet stuck to it. It was the lyrics to the song written in a more legible handwriting.

  
“Oh, Sherlock” Molly cooed as she read the lyrics. He had obviously looked up the rest of the song as she hadn’t performed the whole thing for him yesterday. She sat down to slowly read the words, trying to imagine him reading the words to her. She had gotten to the first chorus when she noticed that there was something odd about the words.

  
The lyrics were accurate, but it seemed that Sherlock had used different pressure on certain words, as if to emphasize them. Molly grabbed a pen from her room and proceeded to cross out the lightly written words so she could focus on the thicker words.

  


 

 **What would I do without you** ~~r smart mouth?~~

 **Drawing me in,** ~~and you kicking me out~~

 **You've got my head spinning** ,   ~~no kidding~~ , **I can't pin**   ~~you~~ **down**

**What's going on in that beautiful mind**

**I'm on your magical mystery ride**

~~And I'm so dizzy~~ , **don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

 

 **My head's under** ~~water~~

 **But I'm** ~~breathing~~ **fine**

~~You're crazy and I'm out of my mind~~

**'Cause all of me** ~~~~

**Loves** ~~all of you~~

 ~~Love~~ **your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

~~Give your all to me~~

~~I'll give my all to you~~

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

~~'Cause I give you all of me~~

~~And you give me all of you, oh~~

 

 ~~How many times do~~   **I have to tell you**

 ~~Even when you're crying~~ **you're beautiful** ~~too~~

 ~~The world is beating you down, I'm around~~ **through every mood**

**You're my downfall, you're my muse**

**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

**I can't stop** ~~singing~~ **, it's ringing, in my head for you**

 

**Give me all of you**

**Cards on the table,**   ~~we're~~ **both showing hearts**

 **Risking it all,** ~~though~~ **it's hard**

 

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

~~Love your curves and all your edges~~

~~All your perfect imperfections~~

**Give your all to me**

~~I'll give my all to you~~

~~You're my end and my beginning~~

~~Even when I lose I'm winning~~

**'Cause I give you all of me**

~~And you give me all of you~~

 

 

  
Molly covered her mouth as she read the words again. The emphasis was a lot more deliberate the longer she stared at the letter. It then struck her he might had done so with the small note and scrambled to find it. Sure enough, some words had been written much harder than others.

 

 

  
 ~~Hello~~ **Molly** ,

I   ~~realize our next lesson doesn’t begin until next weekend. However, I was bored last night and~~  had some time to think about ~~how to change up this piece for~~   **you** **last night**. ~~I thought to stop by this morning to explain my notes until I realized you~~ **would** ~~be sleeping in today~~. If   **you like** ~~me~~ **to** , ~~I could stop by later tonight, maybe~~    **have** **dinner** ~~there while we talk. I can bring takeout from Angelos.~~

~~Pardon all the modifications; I may have gotten carried away.~~

~~Good Morning.~~

~~Sherlock Holmes~~

 

 

  
“ ‘Molly, I had some time to think about you last night’ ” she read, “ ‘would you like to have dinner’ ”

 

 

* * *

 

  
Sherlock paced anxiously in his flat as he looked at the clock from time to time. Molly should be awake by now. Did she get the envelope? Did she read the lyrics?

  
“Ugh!” he screamed in frustration as he dove onto the couch to cover his face.

  
It would have been so much easier if he could say everything out loud. He couldn’t even bring himself to be straightforward in his letter.

  
Maybe she didn’t get it, he thought sadly to himself.

  
Just as he was bout to grab a cigarette from his secret stash to clear his head, his phone vibrated.

  
Sherlock lurched when he read the name of the sender.

 

  
_**Did you** want discuss the schedule when you come over? You left in a bit of a hurry yesterday and I am amendable to change it. I also wouldn’t mind understanding how you chose to **edit** the melody. It sounds amazing. Thank you for referencing **the lyrics** by the way. Helps to understand when to play what **–MH**_

 

  
He had to bite down a shout of triumph as he read her message. Clever girl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **_Yes_ ** _, it was rather sudden **. I hope the words aren’t too difficult to understand.** I have been told I have can have terrible handwriting **. –SH**_

 

  
  
Molly stared at Sherlock’s message. She had began to doubt her discovery the longer she thought about it and had decided to text Sherlock in the same fashion to confirm if it was all real.

  
Well it was. She was more thoughtful as she formed the next words to respond back with.

 

 

_No **it’s all right.** Doctor remember? **:)** So **should I count on you** breaking into my flat per usual **?** **–MH**_

 

 

* * *

  
Sherlock understood her hesitation but also knew he wanted to go forward with what he wanted to do.

 

 

_Oh, **yes** of course.And no, to the breaking in part. **I will try** not to startle you. I imagine **that** knocking would be a **good change**? **–SH**_

 

 

**_Yes it will be –MH_ **

 

  
Sherlock jumped with glee as he read her last message. He was going to need a third opinion about what to do next.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Molly re-read their text messages one more time. The doubt and disbelief now replaced with giddy happiness. She believed his sincerity, and was a bit anxious as to how the evening would carry out. _I need to talk to someone about this_ , she thought.

 

* * *

 

  
John and Mary were snuggled together on the couch watching crap telly when their phones rang almost simultaneously. John picked his up first and mouthed “Sherlock” to his wife as she answered her and mouthed “Molly” back to him.

  
“Yes Sherlock? Wait, slow down. You did what?” John was saying.

  
Mary was also having a hard time understanding her caller. “Molly calm down. I can’t hear you. Could you say that again?”

  
“Does this have to do with yesterday? Okay start from the beginning. No you git! I meant from yesterday! Yes at her flat.” John rolled his eyes.

  
The couple was quiet as they listened in growing excitement to their friends. They looked to each other to throw enthusiastic thumbs up to the other before focusing back on their respective calls.

  
“Yes I’m still listening.”

  
“Yeah keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting this thing was difficult. It wasn't too confusing was it?


End file.
